There Once was a Girl with a Soul
by regrets-collect93
Summary: "Caroline, Dean sold his soul," was something she wasn't prepared to hear. So what's the little vampire going to do about it?


**Well, this just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me the hell alone. It's a SPN/TVD crossover, in which Caroline is the Winchesters' cousin. Caroline is living in NOLA with the Originals, and Kol is NOT dead! Dean has just sold his soul to save Sammy, and Sam tells Caroline. I don't know if I'll write more, but as of now it's a one-shot. Enjoy! **

* * *

Caroline shifted her car into park at the crossroads and looked at the box beside her. Sammy had loaned her the colt for this, because he was willing to try anything to bring Dean back. Contacting his cousin, Caroline Forbes, had been a last resort effort. Her mother had gotten out of the life, and she never wanted Caroline to be in it, but now it seemed that the blonde baby vamp had no choice.

When Sam had called her to tell her about Dean's deal, she knew what she needed to do. She took the picture of herself from Klaus' bedside table, and threw together a summoning box. Now she was at the crossroads, but could she do it? Would the demon even deal? Here's to hoping… She got out of the car and walked to the middle of the crossroads before digging the small hole, and placing the box inside. She covered it with the gravel and waited.

And she waited…

"Show yourself, bitch!" she shouted to the air.

She waited a few more seconds, and then she felt the air shift, and a voice behind her said; "There's no need to be rude, Caroline."

Caroline watched as her eyes turned red, and then said; "I'm here to make a deal."

"Well that's obvious, Caroline, but what could you possibly want in return? Klaus is your boyfriend, Rebekah is your new bestie… hell, and Elijah and Kol are like brothers to you. You have everything, Caroline, so what do you need?" she asked.

"I need you to let Dean out of his deal," Caroline said.

"Your cousin is a consenting adult. His deal was sealed with a kiss. He knew what he was doing, so I can't release him from the deal," the demon said.

"Very well then," Caroline replied, before pulling the colt from her waistband. "Release him, or I'll kill you. With you gone, his deal will be null-and-void."

"Caroline, sweetie, it doesn't work that way. I don't hold the contracts," she said, before sighing saying; "But, you are special Caroline Forbes. I might be swayed into making a deal with you."

Caroline heard the crunch of gravel behind her, and turned to see Klaus approaching, followed by the other three Originals. _Great, just great_, she thought.

"Caroline, what the hell are you doing?" Rebekah asked when they had made it to the crossroads.

She ignored the blonde, and focused on the petit brunette in front of her. "What kind of deal? Why am I so special?" Caroline asked.

The demon looked to the Originals, who stood a mere ten feet away. The demon had made some sort of circle in the ground, and they couldn't enter. She turned back to Caroline and said; "You're special, because your soul is still in-tact. I haven't seen that happen with a vampire in over eight-hundred years. It's why you can't turn your emotions on-and-off. It's annoying, but it still allows me to make this deal. Your cousin Dean will be freed of the contract, if you'll willingly take his place."

"Caroline, do not do this," Klaus said.

She turned to him with tears welling up in her eyes, and gave an apologetic smile. "What was Dean's deal?" she asked.

"One year, and Sam lives. If you try to weasel your way out of this or find another loophole, both Sam and Dean die, and now so do you. Will you accept the deal?" the demon asked.

She looked back to the Originals. They were all shaking their heads no. "Caroline, you should think this through," Elijah said.

"She doesn't have time, Elijah. Poor thing; this is the only thing she can offer her family now, and she knows it," the crossroads demon replied.

"I'm so sorry," Caroline said before turning to the demon and saying; "I accept your deal."

"Good. Pucker up, buttercup," she said, before grabbing Caroline's face and kissing her.

When the demon let go, Caroline didn't feel any different. "How do I know that it worked?" she asked.

The demon sighed and snapped her fingers, and Caroline's arms began glowing and burning. There were symbols written that she didn't recognize, or understand. Then she remembered why she came here in the first place. Before the demon was able to leave, Caroline said; "Wait…"

"What?" the demon asked.

"Who holds my contract?" she asked.

"He's much older, and much scarier than me. You'll never be able to find him, or break it, so don't even bother," the demon replied.

Caroline pointed the colt at the demon and said; "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you," the demon replied with a smirk.

Caroline scoffed and squeezed the trigger, sending the magic bullet right through the demon's head, and causing her to glow and spark. When the demon was dead, Caroline pocketed the colt and turned to look at the Originals, who were wearing mixed expressions. Klaus, of course, looked ready to tear someone's head off. Elijah looked worried, which was probably the only emotion she would get from him, and both Kol and Rebekah looked completely shocked.

Caroline couldn't say anything. She let a tear roll down her cheek and offered an apologetic smile before walking back to her car. She put it in drive and went back to her home in the quarter, where she would no doubt be unwelcomed from now on. She was scared, but she wouldn't show it. She was a descendant of Samuel and Deanna Campbell. She was a niece of Mary Campbell Winchester, and a cousin to two of the best hunters on the planet. She could handle this. This was the only thing she had to offer now, and she would do so with grace, like everything else.

She was Caroline Marie Forbes, and she wouldn't let this set her back. Not at all.


End file.
